In One Place
by Tijuana Pirate
Summary: Reno, Yuffie, a motel, and life's choices. (Song-fic set to Smoke Baby by the Hawksley Workman) Rated R for sexual content


Band: Hawksley Workman  
  
Song: Smoke Baby  
  
Author's Notes: This story is a little bit different than the ones I usually write. It was originally meant to be much darker than it actually is. Personally, I like this version better.  
This story is rated R for a reason. There are some very blatant sexual scenes. If that bothers you, I suggest you don't read it. It isn't entirely about sex though. It's more about the choices people make and the way that they choose to live their lives.  
Just in case anyone needed to know, I don't particularly condone a lot of the things in this story. All the smoking, drinking, and casual sex are just part of the story. So please, don't go grabbing any torches and pitchforks, okay?  
Also, a big thank you goes out to Re-o-ko for the title of this story.  
  
In One Place  
  
_In your underclothes, you went out for a smoke._  
  
Reno got up from the bed that he and Yuffie had been lying in and pulled on a pair of dark blue boxers. Yuffie was a little disappointed; she would've enjoyed the show. Imagine it: Reno, walking away slowly, wearing nothing but nothing. Yuffie made a small noise in the back of her throat and Reno turned to grin at her.  
"I'll be right back babe," he said and Yuffie smiled back at him.  
  
_I call you in, just before the storm begins._  
  
Reno pushed open the glass door that lead to the tiny balcony of their motel room. There was the sound of a match being struck and then Yuffie could smell to intoxicatingly sweet smell of Reno's cigarette. She had asked him once why he always used matches when lighters were more practical. He had answered her that he liked the feel of the paper burning.  
Yuffie sat up in bed and pulled the sheets up to her chest. Reno was half hidden from her view. A large clap of thunder suddenly sounded.  
"Reno, come back in before you get rained on!" Yuffie yelled. She heard Reno chuckle. They both knew that he'd stay out until he was done with his cigarette. Yuffie had never seen him snuff one before it was finished.  
  
_Your last breath of smoke, you let out in the room.  
It makes a cloud like the greyest perfect plume.  
_  
It took longer than Yuffie wanted for Reno to come back into the room. The rain started the moment he crossed back in. Inside, Reno breathed out the last puff of his cigarette. It made a little blue-grey cloud above his head. Yuffie watched him carefully and Reno watched her in turn. A slow grin spread across his face and he walked forward to the bed. Yuffie held out her hand and Reno let her pull him onto her again. As he kissed her, Yuffie wished that he hadn't gone out for a cigarette. She hated the taste. Still, beneath it there was a taste that was just him and Gods that one was worth dieing for.  
  
_Smoke baby, smoke baby, more alcohol baby?_  
  
Reno's mouth moved down to the soft curve of Yuffie's neck. Yuffie moaned as he found a sensitive spot and caressed it. His teeth nipped at her and she gasped in shock and pleasure. That one would leave a mark.  
Her own mouth tasted like cigarettes now and whatever it was that they had been drinking before.  
  
_Cocaine in Montreal and back out on a plane baby.  
_  
Yuffie had caught a plane out here two days ago. She had found Reno the first night. It was what they did. Yuffie didn't delude herself into thinking that she was the only girl he was seeing. Truthfully, she didn't really care. She had flown in and now he was here. As his mouth moved lower to the curve of her breasts, Yuffie reflected that it really didn't matter. Her fingers dug into his hair.  
  
_An early flight will leave and on it will be me._  
_I'll be half asleep and you'll get up at three.  
_  
Reno wasn't exactly the kind of guy a girl could settle down with. Not that she wanted to, of course. She wasn't exactly the kind of girl to settle down either. Reno, at least, seemed to understand that. There was always one more place to go, one more thing to see. Reno was the same way, she knew. Yuffie wasn't an idealist; she didn't call herself a wandering spirit or any of that garbage. All she knew was that if she stayed anywhere too long, she had to leave again. It didn't matter where she was. Eventually she'd have to go.  
This time, her ticket was for tomorrow morning. She'd probably leave when he was still sleeping. Wasn't that great? She'd catch the early flight even though she knew that Reno would sleep away the afternoon.  
"Oh Reno, right there. Gods, yes."  
  
_(Who gave you time to cry? Who gave you time to find yourself?)_  
  
It wasn't a problem. After all, she didn't want to settle down. What, her? Hell, she wasn't exactly made to raise kids and have a good little husband like Tif and the others. Gods, even Cid was married now, wasn't he? Whoever would've thought that? Vinny would probably find someone before she would.  
Yuffie wrapped her fingers behind Reno's head again and pushed his mouth against hers. He was such a good kisser.  
  
_Casual as a light, flickers before it's night  
Sadness comes and the daylight turns and runs.   
_  
It was funny because she actually did get lonely sometimes. It always came on suddenly. She'd look around at whatever she had at the time, wherever she was, and realize how stale and useless everything was. That was when it was time to move on again. Yuffie wondered how many times it had happened that the loneliness had hit and she had found her way back to him. It couldn't really be that many.  
  
_As the sun is setting you'll be betting_  
  
Reno's mouth found the hollow of Yuffie's neck and he kissed it again. By now, he knew exactly where she liked to be touched. It was like a science. Kiss Yuffie hear and she'll do this. Touch her there and maybe she'll moan, maybe she'll gasp. And if you touch her there...  
"Gods, Reno!" Yuffie swore.  
Of course, that didn't make this anything special. Sure, he knew how to touch her, how to talk to her, and how to make her laugh but that didn't mean that they had anything. Yuffie didn't expect anything close to fidelity from Reno. After all, he wasn't the kind of guy that a girl took home to her parents.  
  
_I'll be getting through._  
  
Of course, it wasn't like she was interested in the kind of guys you take home to the parents. Gods, she might as well marry Reeve and become the perfect little princess her dad wanted her to be.  
"What's so funny babe?" Reno asked between kisses.  
"I just thought of something."  
  
_I'll find a payphone baby and take a minute to talk to you_  
  
It wasn't that every time Yuffie got a little bit lonely she ran off to Reno. Sometimes she'd just call. Usually, he'd be around to answer the phone. That was more than she could say for most of the people in her life.  
  
_Smoke baby, smoke baby, more alcohol baby?_  
  
They hadn't met in any way special. Yuffie'd been in Junon for a while and she'd been staying at a real dive of a motel. Its only redeeming feature had been the downstairs bar. It had been a dark, smoky place with all the right kinds of drinks. He had noticed her first. Surprisingly, it hadn't been all that awkward. Yuffie had gotten the sense that he was a little bit lonely that night too. A couple of drinks later, they had been up in her room. She couldn't remember if she had hinted at the idea or if he had. In the back of her mind, Yuffie half-suspected that it had been neither. It had been more like a mutual acceptance.  
  
_Cocaine in Montreal and back out on a plane baby.  
An early flight will leave and on it will be me.  
I'll be half asleep and you'll get up at three  
_  
They had spent a few days together in Junon before Yuffie had had to go again. It hadn't been a tearful good-bye or any such nonsense. That wasn't the way this sort of thing went. Of course, he had woken up early to drive her to the airport. That had been nice.  
Reno's fingers slipped down between her legs and touched the warmth there. Yuffie let out a low moan.  
  
_(Who gave you time to cry? Who gave you time to find yourself?)  
_  
It wasn't like she had much time to do much thinking. She was on the move a lot. Sometimes she'd think about him though. It was usually when she was between towns or when she had nothing better to do than sit alone in a motel by herself. Mostly, it was to wonder what he was doing. Sometimes she wondered if somewhere out in the world he was sitting by himself too. It was funny how she never wondered if he was still alive. Reno was a constant in her life. The idea of him dieing didn't come into her view of the world.  
  
_And I have never felt quite this close to hell._  
  
Truthfully, some nights Yuffie wondered what was the point of it all. Sure, there was a certain thrill in the way she lived. She didn't have to depend on anyone. There was always one more place to see, one more challenge to overcome. Still, there were nights when she'd be sitting up awake and wonder why she was still alive. Sure, the world was a better place because of her. Sure, she had friends in most of the cities of the world. Sure, she had money and she was living. Yuffie knew that there were shittier places to be and crappier ways to live. Still, sometimes she wondered what she was doing and why she was still alive.  
  
_All this rock and roll baby, only time will tell.  
_  
It wasn't like she had herself a 'past' like so many other people she knew. She hadn't been tortured or manipulated or lost anything she couldn't get back. Sure, her mom had died when she was young and sure her dad was still a royal (pardon the pun) pain in the ass, but she could deal with that. She had been dealing with that for a long time. Despite the fact that she knew that she had chosen the way she lived and she knew that she couldn't live any other way, some nights those nagging doubts still managed to wiggle into her mind. Yuffie wasn't about to give into them - that wasn't her style - but they were still there.  
  
_But we're young now, having fun now._  
  
"Yuffie?" Reno breathed into her ear.  
"I'm fine Reno," came her breathy reply. Her kissed her lips and the line of her jaw. His fingers stroked her faster. She groaned and arched her back a little, an open invitation for him to push further.  
"Oh gods!"  
  
_On the town now, get around now.  
_  
Right now, there was nothing wrong in the world. Everything felt so good to her. Yuffie could taste him with every part of her, beneath the cigarettes and the alcohol. When she was with him, she felt more complete in a way she didn't understand. When he was gone, she didn't understand what was missing exactly but she knew that it was. Still, it wasn't like they had anything special. It was just so good when she was with him.  
  
_It's fine for now._  
  
There wasn't anything wrong with what they were doing. They were both adults; they could make their own choices. The choices were always easy with Reno. When she was with him, her life seemed simpler. It didn't matter who she was or who he was or where they had come from. When they were together, it seemed all right.  
  
_But someday we'll settle down._  
_But not now, baby._  
  
Maybe someday something would change. In the back of her mind, Yuffie realized that they couldn't really keep living like this forever. Possibly, one day she'd get old. A colder thought was that, someday, she'd finally do something really stupid and there wouldn't be anyone to bail her out. Judging by the way she and Reno chose to live, the latter was probably more likely. It was so strange to think of that: Reno or her, dead. Not to be melodramatic, but somehow Yuffie didn't think that she'd outlive him much. The idea of not being able to come back to him... it made her feel so empty inside.  
  
_Smoke baby, smoke baby, more alcohol baby?_  
  
It was almost time. She could feel it. Yuffie drew up her legs around Reno, an open invitation. They started swaying together, their hips grinding. Still, he delayed. Gods, he was good. She could feel his lips, his tongue, his fingers, and something harder.  
"Reno!" she cried.  
"Yuffie." Reno said her name and then he was saying it over and over again. Yuffie realized then that she didn't ever want for him to stop.  
  
_Cocaine in Montreal and back out on a plane baby._  
_An early flight will leave and on it will be me._  
_I'll be half asleep and you'll get up at three._  
  
They never spoke of love because they both understood that nothing ever lasted in their world. Someday, one of them would leave again. Still, if Yuffie were to think that she loved anyone... no, that was a dangerous thought. She was getting on a plane tomorrow morning. She couldn't think about love and still leave.  
  
_(Somewhere on the outside. Who gave you time to cry? And time to find yourself?)  
_  
Their release came bittersweet. Reno lay back on the bed and Yuffie crawled in close to him. They were both covered in sweat and panting. She fit well beside him. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. It was a kindness that Yuffie imagined he saved uniquely for her. She pressed her cheek against his chest and listened to his heart beating. She wondered if it matched her own galloping tempo.  
Reno rubbed his fingers in her hair and then caressed the back of her neck.  
"So, you're leaving again tomorrow?" he asked her, his voice quiet and tired. Yuffie nodded against his chest.  
"Where are you going this time?" he asked. Yuffie paused to think about it.  
"I can't remember," she replied honestly. Reno seemed to think about this before answering.  
"Do you still want to go?" Yuffie frowned.  
"What would I do if I didn't go?"  
Reno shrugged.  
"Dunno." Yuffie frowned again and wiggled up to look Reno in the eyes.  
"Reno...?" she asked, a little bewildered.  
Reno shrugged again and then ran a hand through her hair.  
"I miss you when you leave, Yuff."  
"Yeah, I know..." she said quietly. "I miss you too Reno." 


End file.
